Sweet Dreams
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: Shion Sonozaki has been having strange, and yet sensual dreams about her bodyguard, Kasai. Is she beginning to develop feelings for her only guardian?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Dreams**

Shion tossed and turned in her bed. Her long green hair fell over her face. After a few minutes, she finally gave up. She sat up in her bed and brushed the hair out of her face. She stared at the wall in front of her bed for a few seconds and then climbed out. Her bare feet felt cold against the wooden floor was she walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

The apartment was drafty, but that's just because the heater was broken.

'I'm going to have that landlord's head on a platter.' Shion thought as she walked into the living room.

Her bodyguard/guardian, Kasai, had seemed to have stepped out for the night. Probably to go down to the grocery store to pick up some food required for the dinner he was going to make for her tomorrow.

Shion sighed as she laid down on the couch.

'Kasai....' she thought.

It was a rare thing for her to be in deep thought, and about another person for that matter! But what was even more amazing, was the person that she was thinking about.

Kasai.

Shion had never noticed it before, but Kasai was kinda handsome. Those shades he always wore, made him look pretty mysterious.

'Oh god, you sound like that lovesick ninja-girl from that weird anime.' she scolded herself through her thoughts.

She heard the door open.

"Kasai, is that you?" she called.

Kasai walked into the living room, the white plastic bags full of groceries in his hands.

"Shion, why are you still up?" he asked.

Shion smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Heheh....I kinda....can't sleep." she giggled.

"Hm." he replied.

He walked into the kitchen and began to sort the groceries.

Shion laughed softly to herself.

'He's just so....so....'

She didn't quite know how to describe his quietness. His silent mood is usually what attracted her the most to him.

'HOLD UP! ATTRACTED!?' she thought. 'NO! NO! NO! I can't be attracted to _Kasai!_ He's my bodyguard for god's sake! And plus he's _way_ older than me! I just can't-!'

"Are you alright, Shion?"

"_GAH!" _she cried.

She hadn't noticed that he had walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" he asked.

"N-NO! I was just uh...thinking about something....heheh, yeah that's it!" she replied.

"Hm, well that explains why the television isn't on." he said.

He turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Kasai." Shion called

He turned around.

"Yes, Shion?"

"Do you think you could come and sit with me for a few minutes?" she asked.

Kasai stood silent for a second.

"Why? I have to go and put the groceries away for tomorrow-"

"PUH-WEEEEASEEE?" she begged putting on her puppy dog eyes.

Kasai sighed and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to her.

"So....is there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"No....I just enjoy your company." she giggled as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Kasai groaned softly.

"But, seriously, Kasai." she said. "I just wanted to ask you....would you ever consider dating a younger girl?"

A mischevious smile formed on her face.

"W-what's this all of a sudden?" he asked nervously.

Shion gigggled.

"I was just hoping for an....interesting reaction." she answered.

The seductive tone was clear in her voice.

She swiftly climbed into Kasai's lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. She threw one arm around his neck, and used the other to gently caress his cheek.

"S-S-S-Shion, what are doing-?"

"Shhh." she hushed.

She took her hand off of his cheek and bought it up to the center of his shades. She slowly pulled them off, revealing his brown eyes.

Shion noticed that he was blushing. It didn't take a complete genius to tell that it had been a while since he had a girl this close to him. Shion placed his shades on the table next to the couch and wrapped both her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer.

He felt her breasts rub against his chest.

She brought her face close to his and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Kasai...." she whispered.

She bought her lips to his in a gentle kiss, burying her hand into his dark hair.

She pulled away slowly.

Kasai stared at her in shock.

Shion smiled lovingly.

Suddenly, Kasai's hands flew up to her face, and his lips came crashing down on her's. Before she could react, Kasai wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly lowered her onto the floor. His weight kept her from even struggling against him.

He grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the floor.

He stared down at her dominantly.

"K-Kasai." she whimpered.

Now it was _her _turn to blush.

Kasai lowered his head to her ear and nibbled on it softly, causing her to blush and shiver.

"I'll be gentle with you, Shion. Don't be scared." he whispered.

He began to kiss her neck softly. Shion leaned her head back as she felt his hand sofly run along her thigh, and up her nightgown.

"Uhn...Kasai....." she moaned.

Before she knew it, a loud alarm went off in her ears, she opened her eyes.

She bolted up in her bed and looked around.

The sound of the alarm-clock had awoken her from her dream.

The reached over and slammed the snooze button angrily.

The light from the morning sun shone in through the window.

She ran her hand troubledly over her forehead.

'What...._was that_!?' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shion quickly dressed in her usual clothing and headed for the door of the apartment. She was halfway there when a voice stopped her.

"Good morning, Shion." Kasai greeted.

Shion froze in her tracks.

"H-Hey, Kasai. What's up?" she greeted nervously.

She kept her back turned to him. After last night's little dream/fantasy she didn't think she could look him directly in the face.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"I...I was just going to head down to the library." she replied.

"Oh, looking for something in particular?" he questioned.

"Uh...well.....no. Just thought I'd go and....browse the old library for a good book to read." she laughed.

"Would you like me to drive you?" he offered.

"_NO!_" she cried as she spun around and stared into his face.

"I mean....uh. I'm in the mood for some excercise. It being Saturday and all, I realized excercise it something I don't seem to be getting enough of."

She added the sentence with another forced nervous laugh.

"I'll....see you later, Kasai." she said as she hurried out the door.

"Hmmm...." Kasai murmured to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Shion's POV._

I ran into the library and felt the cool air from the indoor air-conditioning wash over my skin. I walked up the staircase and took a seat in the table next to the window. She stared out of it and watched the the gentle summer breeze blow the branch of the large oak tree in front of the window.

What was with that dream?

_Why _did I have that dream?

About _Kasai_?

I laid my head down on the cool wooden surface of the table.

In my dream, I don't know why....I don't know what came over me....but I just wanted Kasai so badly. So _badly_.

I closed my eyes, to concentrate a little better on my thoughts.

Plus, I couldn't even look him in the face.

I mean, it's no big deal, right?

It was just a dream.

Just...a dream.

I felt two strong arms envelope me from behind the chair. I pulled my head off of the table startled, and turned around. Kasai was standing behind her, his shades weren't on his face. His brown eyes stared at her.

"You thought you were gonna get away from me?" he whispered teasingly. "You naughty little girl."

"K-Kasai." I stammered.

He pulled me up from the chair and pushed me over the table. He climbed over me.

I stared wide-eyed at him.

"I know you weren't planning on checking out any books. But, there's a certain book _I _need to check in." he said as he lowered his face to her ear.

"And it's _long_ overdue." he whispered.

"_YAAAAAAH!_" I screamed.

My head bolted up from the table-top.

_Another one of those damn dreams!_

I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me.

"Heheh." I chuckled embarrassed.

A gray-haired librarian walked up to me, and hard expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I groaned.

I stood up from the table and walked downstairs towards the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

(I forgot to add the disclaimer a couple of chapters back.) DISCLAIMER: I do not own the higurashi character.

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Shion walked back to the apartment. When she opened the door she called Kasai's name, but there was no reply. To her relief, Kasai wasn't home. She walked through the apartment and into her room. She picked up the phone on her dresser and dialed Mion's number.

After a few seconds of ringing, Mion picked up.

"Hello, Sonozaki residence." her voice greeted.

"Hey, sis. It's me."

"OH! SHION! HI, SIS!"

Mion's cheerful voice provided a small shard of comfort to Shion.

"To whom do I owe this honor?" Mion joked.

"Mion....I really need to talk to someone. Something's been aching at me for a couple of days now."

"What's wrong, sis?" Mion asked.

Shion sighed.

"I've been having these....strange dreams lately." Shion replied.

"Strange dreams?" Shion repeated. "About what?"

"Well..." Shion hesitated. "It's not a 'what'. It's a 'who'."

"A who?" Mion gasped. "Is it a...._boy?_"

"I....yeah." she answered.

"_Ooooo,_ Shion's got a crush! Who's the lucky boy? Keiichi?" Mion asked.

"No." she answered.

"Then who?" Mion questioned.

"Uh.....that's the crazy part. You know my bodyguard?"

"Kasai? Yeah. What about him?" she asked.

"Well, he's....he's...."

Shion heard Mion let out a loud gasp on the other line.

_"SHION! Don't tell me that he's the one you-!"_

"Uh-huh." Shion replied.

She heard Mion fall over on the other line.

"S-SHION! ARE YOU-? HE-! HE'S WAY TOO OLD FOR YOU!" Mion exclaimed.

"Shhh! Would you lower your voice! Do you want everyone to hear you!?" Shion whispered.

"Shion, what are you thinking? You know that you can't-!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! But these dreams.....I just can't stop dreaming about him for some reason. I know this sounds cheesy but, I think my subconscious is trying to tell me something. Something I never realized. I....I think I'm falling in love with Kasai."

Shion heard the front door of the apartment open.

She felt the panic sweep over her.

"THAT'S HIM! WHAT SHOULD DO, MION!?" she whispered.

"Look, sis. I don't know if what you're feeling can be considered love. But, if you feel that you really are beginning to develop feelings for Kasai, then you should tell him." Mion said.

"W-What-?"

"Listen. If you really are in love with him, you should let him know it. Worrying about the consequences would just keep you from admitting it. If you care for him you have to tell him, even if that means getting your heart broken. If you don't reveal your feelings to him, you won't be able to look him in the face again."

"I...I guess you're right. Thanks, sis."

"You're welcome. Good luck."

Shion heard the click of Mion hanging up.

She placed the phone down on the hook and walked quickly into the hallway and into the kitchen, where Kasai was set the large pot of boiling water onto the stove.

"Kasai?"

He glanced up at her.

"Hello, Shion. I'm getting started on your dinner now. I couldn't decide whether or not you were in the mood for boiled lobster so-"

"There's something I have to tell you, Kasai." she interupted.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked.

"Kasai, I think I lo-" her voice trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

She swallowed hard, and put on semi-brave face.

"Kasai." she said his name a little more boldly. "I lo-. I looo-"

Kasai stood confused.

"I don't understand, Shion. What are you trying to tell me?" he asked.

"Kasai! I love.....LOBSTER! I would absolutely love lobster for dinner!" she stated smiling.

"Oh...okay." he replied. "It will be ready in a couple of hours."

"GREAT!" Shion said as she turned and ran down the hall and into her room.

As soon as she closed the door, she began to beat her head with own fist.

'STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!' she thought, disappointed in herself. 'Why couldn't I tell him?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shion flipped through the channels of the television, fustratedly. She was still beating herself up over not being able to tell Kasai what she was feeling for him. She felt like a coward. She was so confident when she was walking down the hallway, but when she stared into his face she felt the anxiety strike her.

Would he reject her?

Would he leave her?

She turned off the televison and slammed the remote down on the table.

After she ate dinner last night, she was too angry with herself to go to sleep. It was the middle of the afternoon and yet her eyes felt so tired.

'I should have told him.' she thought as she layed down on the couch. 'I should have told him.'

Kasai, once again, was out of the house. It seemed like he was out _way _more often than he used to be. But Shion knew that the only reason she thought that, was because of her growing feelings for him. She wanted him here with her.

With _her._

Shion closed her eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

"Shion." a voice whispered.

She opened her eyes and saw the dark gaze of Kasai's shades.

"Oh, Kasai. You're back." she said.

"You seem tired, Shion. Have you been getting some sleep?" he asked.

"I...."

'_This is it Shion.' _she thought to herself. '_It's now or never!_'

"Kasai, I've been having...dreams." she said.

"Dreams?" he asked.

"Yes, dreams. About you."

Kasai raised an eyebrow.

"Dreams about...._me_?"

Shion nodded.

"In my dreams you...you're kind of lustful." she said looking down at the floor. "Lustful...for me."

Kasai stared at her for a few seconds and then chuckled.

"What's so funny!?" Shion demanded.

He stopped laughing at smiled at her.

"Well, Shion. I think that the only way to deal with these kind of dreams would be to...act out on them." he said as he removed his shades.

"Act out on them? What do you mean?" she asked.

She let out a yelp of surprise and Kasai grabbed her by her waist and pulled her forward.

"I _mean,_ let's make these dreams of your's...reality."

He plowed his lips into hers.

"MMMM! MMMM!Mmmm....Mnnn."

Shion's muffled protests slowly became aroused moans.

Kasai slowly forced his tounge into her mouth and caressed it her's. Shion was surprised at how sweet his mouth tasted. She began to move her tounge in the same motion as his.

_DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!_

The doorbell rang startling her awake.

She groaned again.

'That's it! This is getting ridiculous!' she thought angrily as she got up from the couch to go and answer the door. 'I have to put a end to these damn dreams once and for all!'

When she reached the the door she glanced in the peephole.

It was Kasai.

Kasai!

'_Right on schedule!'_ she thought as she unlocked the door and threw it open. Kasai was carrying the grocery bags in both his hands.

"Heheh, sorry Shion. I forgot the house keys on the counter-" he started, but was cut short when Shion stepped out of the door and threw her arms around his neck. She held him tightly not wanting to let go.

"Shion, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

She didn't reply, she pulled back and placed both her hands on each side of his face so that he now stared into her eyes.

"I don't know if this is a dream or not...but I'll find out soon enough!" she shouted.

_"Wha-?"_

Shion forcefully pulled his face down to her's and smashed their mouths together.

Kasai, in shock, dropped the groceries on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shion massaged Kasai's lips with hers. She kept her eyes closed so she couldn't see his reaction. Shion opened her for eyes for a brief second to make sure that this wasn't just another dream, but it wasn't. The taste of his lips lingered on her tounge.

She finally pulled back after a few seconds and rested her forehead on his,

Kasai was speechless.

He didn't know what to say.

He didn't even know what to _think._

"Shion..."

She opened her eyes and gazed into his dark shades.

"Kasai..." she whispered. "I love you."

He stood silent, Shion couldn't stand that.

"Say something, would you?" she said as she pulled back her head.

"Shion I...don't know what to say." he admitted. "Let's go inside."

He bent down and carefully picked up the fallen groceries, then walked into the apartment without even glancing at Shion. She closed the door and watched as he walked into the kitchen and put the groceries away. After he was done he turned towards Shion, whom was now in the kitchen doorway.

He sighed and rubbed the center of his nose with his dunb and forefinger.

"Kasai?"

He slowly looked up at her.

"Shion..." she was surprised at the serious tone in his voice. "I'm sorry. I...we can't be together."

Shion felt her heart completely obliterate.

"_W-What? Why?"_

Shion was so certain that this this was the man she was madly in love with. But now here she was, demanding a reason why he was causing this pain in her hurt. Demanding a reason why he was _hurting_ her,

Kasai's eyebrows furrowed.

"Shion. I'm your bodyguard assigned to watch over you, it would be completely inappropriate." he explained.

"Kasai. I don't care about that! I really _love_ you."

He looked away from her.

"I'm sorry, Shion." He repeated. "But I am your _guardian_. Let's just leave it at that."

Shion couldn't believe what she was hearing. For once, she hoped that this was just a dream. Just another dream. But if it was a dream, why did the pain feel so real?

The warm tears of hurt began to form at the corner of her eyes. She turned around so that she couldn't see his face. She felt like she never wanted to even hear his voice ever again. The tears began to run down her face and she began to stiffle soft sobs.

Kasai slowly walked up behind her.

"Shion."

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

She whipped around and slapped it away.

He pulled his hand back startled.

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" _she screamed.

"Shion, please listen to me." he pleaded.

"NO! You've made your point, _CRYSTAL CLEAR!" _she shouted as she turned and bolted out of the kitchen.

She ran to the front door and swung it open. She ran into the night air, away from apartment.

"SHION!" she heard him call after her.

She didn't even want to look back. She couldn't go back to the apartment.

Back to _him._

She ran down the streets of the city, not knowing where she was going. But anything was better than staying where _he _was. She ran into the quiet park.

No one was around.

Good.

She needed a quiet place to sob.

She sat on a wooden bench in front of the woods and pulled her knees up to her chin. The tears know flowed freely down her face. Her heart still felt as if if was going to fall out of her body.

She felt pain, anger, and humiliation all at once.

She didn't care how long she was there, she just didn't want to go back home.

_Ever._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Shion's POV_

I opened my eyes. The sun shone over the dew-covered grass of the park. I sat up on the bench and stretched. Looking around, I realized I must have fallen asleep here last night. I got up and began to walk on the sidewalk of the park, nearly tripping over my shoes.

I sighed.

I just couldn't go home. Not after having my heart broken by the man I thought I loved. But, then, where else was I going to go?

I sighed again.

I realized I was being a baby like Satoko. Going home would be painful, but not going back would be cowardly. After my little drama fest it would be pretty awkward to go back.

I turned and began to walk back to the apartment.

I probably shouldn't gotten mad at Kasai like that. I guess I should have been a little more understanding. But _god, _it hurt so much. But I didn't stop and think about how much it was hurting Kasai to just turn me away. After all, he has been taking care of me for what feels like all my life.

He's always felt like more of a dad to me than my own father.

I didn't even realize that I was already at the apartment.

I turned the doorknob, surprised to see that it was unlocked.

I quietly walked into the front hall.

"KASAI?!" I called.

No reply, but I heard footsteps approaching.

"Mion?" I gasped surprised.

She smiled weakly at me.

She was wearing her usual clothing.

"Hey, Shion." She greeted.

"Where's Kasai?" I asked.

"Out looking for you." She replied.

A pang of guilt struck my chest.

"Oh." I said looking down.

"Kasai called me as soon as you ran away. I rushed over immediately. He told me to stay here in case you came back. Oh, and don't worry. The family doesn't know anything about this."

Mion walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I…take it that things didn't go as you expected?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"It hurt at first I admit, but after I took some time to think about it, I realized that perhaps Kasai was right. Maybe it's best if he just stays…my guardian."

Mion smiled.

I walked over to the small table in the front hall and picked up the small walk phone.

"Who're you calling?" Mion asked.

I turned to her.

"I'm calling Kasai's number. I'm letting him know that I'm home." I replied.

------------------------------------------------

Sorry I had to make this one kinda short.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shion and Mion both sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Kasai to return. It had been thirty minutes since Shion had called Kasai to let him know that she was at home and now she sat anxiously, wanting to tell him how sorry she was for acting the way she did.

After a few seconds, they both heard the front door opening, and Kasai walked into the living room, hiding his concerned eyes.

"Shion." he gasped

Mion smiled and stood up.

"I'll see you later, Shion."

"Later, sis."

Mion winked at Kasai as she walked out of the living room and out the front door. After she was gone, he turned back to Shion. Shion's expression turned into a saddened frown. She walked up to Kasai and stared into his dark shades.

After seconds, she lunged forward and threw her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. She began to sob.

"_I'm sorry, Kasai. I'm so sorry."_ she cried into his chest.

Kasai wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, he ran his hand soothingly over her back.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's alright, Shion. Don't cry." he whispered.

She pulled her face off of his chest and stared up at him tearfully. She pulled away from him, and wiped away her tears.

"Kasai, I didn't mean to yell at you the way I did last night." she said regretfully.

"Shion, don't worry about it." he replied.

"No. I owe you an explanation...Kasai-kun."

Kasai blinked in shock at being called _kun,_and by Shion!

"It's just that, besides Mion, I never had a real family that cared and loved me. You and Mion are the only _real_ family that I have. When you said that we couldn't be together it just hurt, and I thought that you would just....I don't know, push me away."

Kasai stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shion, you don't have to woory about that. I could never leave you. We're stuck together for as long as we both live."

He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Remember that."

Shion felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh..._Kasai._"

She threw herself into his arms again, and presumed to cry.

"I always be here, Shion." he assured her.

"_MOM!"_ a little voice cried.

Shion opened her eyes to see her little six year old daughter, Kion, hopping up and down on her bed. Her father, Kasai, was also startled awake. He reached up and grabbed Kion, giggling and squirming.

"So how's my little girl this morning?" Kasai asked as he ruffled her green hair.

"READY FOR ICE CREAM!" she replied happily.

Shion giggled.

"Go get ready sweety. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." she said.

"YAAAY!" Kion yelled as she ran out of the room.

Kasai reached over and kissed his wife on the lips, his brown eyes staring into hers.

"You seem happy this morning." he joked. "Did you dream about something nice?"

She chuckled softly and kissed her husband back.

She laid her head against his bare chest.

"Yeah....I dreamt about us." she answered.

THE END.


End file.
